David Wise
David Wise (born 13, September 1967) is a video game composer, and a musician. He is most known for his works on the Donkey Kong Country soundtrack. David Wise composed with Grant Kirkhope and Steve Burke on ''Yooka-Laylee'''' and [[Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair|''Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair]], developed by Playtonic Games. Early Life During Wise's early life, he played a numerous of different instruments such as piano, trumpet, and drums. He joined different bands during his youth. Career David Wise was working in a music shop in Leicester when two customers came into the shop. David Wise demonstrated a Yamaha CX5 Music Computer to the customers. The customers asked young Wise who composed the music that he played on the keyboard while demonstrating, and Wise stated that he was the one who composed the music. The customers happened to be the famous brothers Tim and Chris Stamper, the founders of Rare. The brothers immediately offered him a job at Rare, and David Wise joined Rare as a composer in 1985. Wise started to gain popularity after composing for the Donkey Kong Country series, and he started to become known for mixing natural environmental sounds with famous melodies, along with percussive accompaniment. On October 30th, 2009, Wise announced that he was resigning from Rare to become a freelance composer, and in December 2010, he created a personal studio called the 'David Wise Sound Studio'. In June 2013, Wise stated that he would be composing for the Wii U title Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. On February 16th, 2015, Playtonic Games released two videos on their Youtube channel. The first video shows someone putting in three pieces of paper into Playtonic's Omnipotent Options Processor (Or better known as POOP.) The first piece of paper read "Kirkhope?" The second read "Wise?", and the third one read "Burke?"3 The second video had POOP release a piece of paper out of its mouth that said "cannot compute single solution. choose all three."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-qoiowzfKc David Wise is now one of the three composers for Yooka-Laylee. Notable Works * Slalom (1987) - Composer * Wizards & Warriors (1987) - Composer * R.C. Pro-Am (1988) - Composer * Wheel of Fortune (1988) - Composer * Jeopardy! (1988) - Composer * Anticipation (1988) - Composer * Marble Madness (1989) - Composer * World Games (1989) - Composer * WWF WrestleMania (1989) - Composer * Sesame Street 123 (1989) - Composer * John Elway's Quarterback (1989) - Composer * California Games (1989) - Composer * Taboo: The Sixth Sense (1989) - Composer * Sesame Street ABC (1989) - Composer * Hollywood Squares (1989) - Composer * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1989) - Composer * Jordan vs. Bird: One on One (1989) - Composer * Cobra Triangle (1989) - Composer * Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II (1989) - Composer * Wheel of Fortune Junior Edition (1989) - Composer * Jeopardy! Junior Edition (1989) - Composer * Silent Service (1989) - Composer * Double Dare (1990) - Composer * Wheel of Fortune Family Edition (1990) - Composer * Jeopardy! 25th Anniversary Edition (1990) - Composer * The Amazing Spider-Man (1990) - Composer * Captain Skyhawk (1990) - Composer * Digger T. Rock: Legend of the Lost City (1990) - Composer * Pin*Bot (1990) - Composer * Snake Rattle 'n' Roll (1990) - Composer * Wizards & Warriors Chapter X: The Fortress of Fear (1990) - Composer * NARC (1990) - Composer * A Nightmare on Elm Street (1990) - Composer * Super Glove Ball (1990) - Composer * Cabal (1990) - Composer * Time Lord (1990) - Composer * Arch Rivals (1990) - Composer * WWF WrestleMania Challenge (1990) - Composer * Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warpship (1990) - Composer * WWF Superstars (1991) - Composer * Battletoads (1991) - Composer * Battletoads (1991) - Composer * Beetlejuice (1991) - Composer * Super R.C. Pro-Am (1991) - Composer * High Speed (1991) - Composer * Sneaky Snakes (1991) - Composer * Sesame Street ABC & 123 (1991) - Composer * Wizards & Warriors III (1992) - Composer * Beetlejuice (1992) - Composer * Danny Sullivan's Indy Heat (1992) - Composer * R.C. Pro-Am II (1992) - Composer * Championship Pro-Am (1992) - Composer * Battletoads (1993) - Composer * Battletoads & Double Dragon (1993) - Composer * Battletoads in Battlemaniacs (1993) - Composer * Battletoads in Ragnarok's World (1993) - Composer * X The Ball (1993) - Composer * Snake Rattle 'n' Roll (1993) - Composer * Monster Max (1994) - Composer * Battletoads (1994) - Composer * Donkey Kong Country (1994) - Composer w/ Robin Beanland and Eveline Fischer * Donkey Kong Land (1995) w/ Graeme Norgate - Composer * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (1995) - Composer * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (1996) - Composer w/ Eveline Fischer * Diddy Kong Racing (1997) - Composer * Donkey Kong Country (2000) - Composer * Star Fox Adventures (2002) - Composer * It's Mr. Pants (2004) - Composer w/ Robin Beanland and Eveline Fischer * Donkey Kong Country 3 (2005) - Composer * Diddy Kong Racing DS (2007) - Composer * Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise (2008) - Composer w/ Steve Burke * War World (2008) - Composer * Sorcery! (2013) - Composer * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (2014) - Composer w/ Daisuke Matsuoka, Minako Hamano, Shinji Ushiroda * Tengami (2014) - Composer * Star Drift (2015) - Composer * Snake Pass ''(2017) - Composer * ''Yooka-Laylee (2017) - Composer * ''Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair'' (2019) - Composer (w/Grant Kirkhope, Matt Griffin, Dan Murdoch) Song Credits ''Yooka-Laylee'' * Armed and Dangerous -- Composition & Arrangement * Track Attack -- Composition & Arrangement * Minecart Theme (World 1) - Composition & Arrangement * Minecart Theme (World 2) - Composition & Arrangement * Minecart Theme (World 3) - Composition & Arrangement * Minecart Theme (World 4) - Composition & Arrangement * Minecart Theme (World 5) - Composition & Arrangement * Tropic Trials -- Composition & Arrangement ''Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair'' * Main Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Capital Causeway -- Composition & Arrangement * Factory Fright -- Composition & Arrangement * Frantic Fountains -- Composition & Arrangement * Frantic Fountains (Frozen) -- Composition & Arrangement * Sawblade Evade (Intro) -- Composition & Arrangement * Sawblade Evade -- Composition & Arrangement * Scareship Shootout Scroll -- Composition & Arrangement * The Impossible Lair 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * The Impossible Lair 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * The Impossible Lair 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * The Impossible Lair 4 -- Composition & Arrangement * The Impossible Lair 5 -- Composition & Arrangement Gallery Trivia External links *David Wise at Wikipedia *David Wise at IMDB *David Wise at RAWG *David Wise at Mobygames References Category:Playtonic Games Category:Developer Category:Composer Category:Rare Veterans